The present invention relates to a wheel disk for mounting on a pneumatic tire for display purposes to present either the more pleasing appearance of a tire mounted on a simulated wheel or a message printed on a placard detachably retained by the wheel disc. More specifically, a wheel disk according to the invention has a configuration and decorative surface to give the appearance of a mag wheel and has lugs placed in a circumferential rim to retain a placard biased thereagainst by a raised central hub of the wheel disk, thereby providing a multifunctional, versatile advertising display device.
The tire sales industry has recognized for many years that the addition of decorative embellishments to a tire is advantageous in respect to promotion and sales functions. This is logically explained by the rather bland appearance of a largely black colored generally torodial object. It has been further recognized that filling the central opening of the generally toroidal configuration enhances the overall appearance of a tire in a decorative manner without significant sacrifice with respect to the viewing of the most significant portions such as the tread and sidewall areas.
Efforts to effect improvements in tires for promotional and sales purposes have fallen generally into two different categories. On the one hand, efforts have been made to simulate the appearance of a tire being mounted on a wheel configuration suggestive of the appearance of a tire in a vehicle environment. Closely akin thereto are examples of the attachment to a tire of a simulation of a hub cap or wheel cover. On the other hand, apparatus has been provided which makes it possible to mount a placard, poster or other cardboard or plastic member conveying an advertising message. These latter devices have undergone sophistication or combinations thereof. However, these prior art devices have generally exhibited on or more disadvantages such as being overly complex, being difficult and time consuming to erect, and lacking in versatility with respect to altering the decorative format.